


Bite Marks and Bruises

by UnmaskedTomatoes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Asphyxiation, Blood, Breathplay, Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Pain Kink, Smut, dont worry bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnmaskedTomatoes/pseuds/UnmaskedTomatoes
Summary: Shiro is still learning a lot of things about Keith.This is one among the most surprising.





	Bite Marks and Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> woops my hand slipped
> 
> what can ya do
> 
> dedicated to the light in my life  
>  you know who you are

Keith moans.

Shiro blinks.

Keith immediately flushes, and Shiro isn't sure whether or not he should pull his hand away. Experimentally he touches the bruise again, and a shaky breath escapes Keith.

"This is new," Shiro speaks slowly, and Keith grows more and more embarrassed. He curls up, although not completely hiding the injury from Shiro.

"...Not really," Keith mumbles. He didn't ever think Shiro would find out about this... _sick fetish_ he had. Of course he didn't enjoy immense pain, but most of the time he got turned on from cuts, burns, and bruises, among other things. It was only an accident that Shiro brushed against a fresh bruise.

"You... liked that?" Shiro pipes up again, treading cautiously. When Keith doesn't answer, he pulls him close and presses against the bruise again.

"Aah-!"

"Is that a yes?"

Keith narrows his eyes at Shiro's teasing remark, his chest trembling as he tried not to give into Shiro's touch.

"Would- you do it again if I said yes?"

Shiro just smiles. "Maybe."

When Keith nods, Shiro traces over the bruise with his finger, other hand beginning to dig into the soft flesh on Keith's hip where Shiro held him. Keith was trying his best not to squirm, holding steadfast, challenging Shiro with his eyes. Shiro accepted.

Shiro leans in to give Keith a series of chaste kisses, pushing against his bruise a second short of satisfaction. His nails dug into Keith's hip deeper and deeper until he really felt it, made his breath hitch- and slowly scraped downwards. Shiro felt pained but he wasn't the one receiving it.

Keith was enjoying it though, if he had to judge by the way he arched into Shiro's body, eyes screwed shut and his lips parted to let out gasps at each sensation of pain.

Shiro is conflicted as he kisses Keith again and again. He couldn't imagine Keith enjoying this.

"This okay?" he whispers against Keith's mouth, receiving a sharp nod as an answer. Shiro bites down on Keith's lip.

Keith grabs Shiro's shoulders tighter. Shiro takes it as being successful, watching Keith's face through slitted eyes as he slowly releases his lip, kissing the red and irritated spot. His finger teases the bruise again, and his nails let up when he reaches the waist of Keith's pants.

"P-please-" Keith moans, shuttering, disappointed yet relieved, in a sense, that the pain was letting up. He turns his head to the side, squirming to get his arms untrapped from against Shiro's chest.

"Please what?" Shiro whispers against Keith's neck, licking a long and slow stripe against his skin before picking the perfect spot to bite, his jaw clenching as his teeth threaten to break skin.

Keith pretty much stops breathing, his body tensing as he tries to process the pain and the intense feeling of pleasure that hit him suddenly, running from Shiro's mouth all the way to his groin.

Shiro has the idea to begin sucking on the wound, and it sets Keith off. He allows a low groan to escape him, arches up into Shiro, finds something sturdy to grind into. Shiro doesn't take that as a cue to stop- rather, he takes it further, biting harder, sucking until he was sure he'd end up with a good chunk of Keith's skin in his mouth.

"Shiro please-"

"What is it, Keith?" Shiro hums, surprisingly being able to keep his composure. He admires the pretty mark he made on Keith's neck, the skin now a sickly purple, slightly swollen, severely irritated, and gleaming with saliva.

Keith just whines, and Shiro recognizes how difficult this is for him. Shiro kisses gently along his jaw, nipping in one area or another, shifting their bodies so Shiro was fully on top of Keith now. He caresses Keith's hip and takes note of the obvious craters in his skin from Shiro's nails.

Keith is looking up at him with such a look, Shiro feels his own groin respond.

"Want me to keep going?" Shiro offers, voice soft. His thumbs press into Keith's skin, tickling him more than anything, really, feeling the bone structure and the dips his skin had in several places.

"Don't stop," Keith pleads, voice quivering, body trembling. He somehow manages to spread his legs, making room for Shiro's hips to fit against his.

It's short-lived, because after Shiro gives Keith a few rough kisses, he sits up and begins to tear his clothes off. Before he can blink, Keith is stripped and he's staring at Shiro's scarred body.

Shiro can see how hard Keith has gotten just from the pleasure of pain alone. All this time, and he never knew.

Shiro starts from Keith's lips, kissing and biting skin until Keith was gasping and squirming again, until he made constellations of purple and red on his dark skin, until he reached his hips and thighs, where he spent the most time and energy in his jaw. Keith held Shiro's head tight as his thighs were littered with bite marks and bruises. Keith is gasping with every bite, his hips squirming and nails digging into Shiro's skull. Shiro continues to tease the skin with nibbles and licks, avoiding the place Keith wanted to direct him to.

"Sh-Shiro-" Keith pleads, voice desperate, and Shiro's eyes meet Keith's.

"Tell me what you want baby," Shiro whispers against his skin, postponing his treatment unil Keith tells him exactly what he wants.

It's difficult for Keith to get the words out of his mouth, and he squirms, avoiding eye contact with Shiro as his hands try to guide him. But Shiro doesn't budge, watching Keith's face with slight amusement.

"Tell me, baby."

Keith might explode, but he finally speaks when the need to be touched again is too much to ignore.

"Suck me off, please?" Keith squeaks, voice uneven, still not maintaining eye contact.

"Since you asked so nicely, of course." Shiro grins and runs his tongue from Keith's thigh to his shaft. He teases for a moment with his tongue, but then lightly nips him with his teeth. Keith shivers.

Keith holds Shiro's hands, placed on top of his thighs, and releases short gasps and quiet hisses at Shiro's treatment. He's licked and nipped and sucked and kissed, and a warm feeling in his chest makes his lungs want to burst. He calls Shiro's name, hesitantly at first, but it's more frequent as Shiro just keeps going.

When Shiro lightly bites down on his cock Keith's vision goes black for a moment and he chokes on his breath, tears pricking at his eyes. It's so good- he squeezes Shiro's hands, a groan dragging out of him as Shiro scrapes his teeth upwards and lets off with a pop.

"Sh-Shi-" Keith hiccups, and Shiro repeats the action until tears are rolling down Keith's face. "M-more, please, please-"

Shiro growls against Keith's skin and removes himself from Keith's erection to fit himself in between his legs again, teeth nipping at his delicate and bruised skin without any more mercy.

"I need you, baby," Shiro whispers against his skin, and Keith shivers. "Can I have you?"

Keith nods vigorously, his eyes fixed on Shiro's as his nails dig into his broad shoulders with want. Shiro can see the glossy look in his eyes, and he doesn't need any more confirmation before he's tearing at Keith's skin with his teeth again and his hands are trailing lower and ripping quiet moans from Keith's chest. Keith sees Shiro reaching for their nightstand out of the corner of his eye, and quickly reaches to interecept him.

"Put it in dry," he asks quietly, and Shiro stares at him with concern.

Ah, right- pain kink.

"Bare, too?" Shiro whispers against Keith's jaw, hands massaging his thighs. Keith squirms at the sensation.

"Please."

Shiro nods and his hands are back to scraping against Keith's soft skin, creating long strips of red irritation. Keith's eyes slip shut as all he can do is dig his nails deep into Shiro's back and plead for him, the pain and overstimulation making his head spin and breathing labored.

He feels something touching his entrance and braces himself, his legs clenching.

"Ah- wait," Keith calls quickly, eyes shooting open. Shiro obeys at once, demeanor becoming soft.

Keith nods and slowly shuffles around to lie on his chest, fresh wounds rubbing raw against the bedsheets, but he's satisfied with his position.

"Good?"

Keith voices his approval and soon he feels Shiro's hands grab his thighs roughly, spreading his legs so Shiro could enter, and he feels hot pain spread through his abdomen from Shiro's cock breaching his entrance.

His vision goes black and his lungs immediately cease to function, yet Shiro is sure to take it easy and allow him to adjust. Keith grips the sheets tightly, grating his teeth together yet weak and delicate whimpers still spill out of his throat. Shiro pushes in when he can hear Keith breathe again, keeping a close eye on his uncomfortably stretching hole. As much as he knows Keith is craving the raw, painful stimulation, he doesn't want to destroy him. But maybe that's just Shiro being too compassionate.

Keith is wheezing by the time Shiro somehow pushes his entire length in, and they're both panting. Keith's hole has a death grip on Shiro's dick, and it's nearly painful for him as well. Shiro listens to Keith sob below him, and it's for good reason- Shiro sees the blood forming around his dick and leaking downwards.

Shiro leans forward to press his chest against Keith's hot back, breathing heavily on the back of his neck. Keith's crying is soft but it still tugs at Shiro's heart, and he thinks maybe he hurt him _too_ much and he's really messed Keith up-

But Keith's hips squirm and he moans low, deep in his throat, and Shiro leaves gentle kisses down his spine before sitting up again and moving. He cringes against the blood and the tight heat clenching on to him, but Keith breathes the most angelic moan he's probably heard and he's spurred on. It's painful- but the more he moves the easier it is to slide in and out, and he reaches a point of no return when Keith continues to moan so beautifully like that.

Shiro's hands claw into Keith's back, raking his nails slowly, achingly, along Keith's back, knowing that the skin is raw and close to breaking but he keeps going. Keith is groaning appreciatively, tears streaming down his face and his lungs in pain from his uneven breathing. He's seeing stars and he can barely feel what his own body is doing, only the pleasantly raw feeling that Shiro is pounding into him.

"Shiro- fuuuck," he growls, and Shiro knows he's doing something right. He slides easily in and out of Keith, not wanting to spare all of the blood another glance, instead clawing up to Keith's neck and wrapping one hand around his neck and pressing against his windpipe, the other hand reaching for his cock to pump him off, his hand smeared with precum immediately.

Keith's noises stop, and Shiro wants to be able to see his face- wants to see how his eyes roll into the back of his head and he bites his lip hard, the way his face turns all sorts of pretty colors as he's deprived of oxygen and the moans are begging to burst from his throat.

Keith's arm shakily extends behind him, clawing for Shiro, and Shiro removes his hand from Keith's windpipe to hold the hand searching for him. Keith sucks in a long breath, and his moans become louder and more delicious. Shiro's nearly forgotten about the pain from before, only focused on the fantastic heat enveloping him and driving him up the wall, fucking Keith raw and hard so he produces the most beautiful sounds, and suddenly his hand is wet and sticky and Keith nearly screams, all of it coming from deep within his chest. Keith's hole clenches tight around Shiro's cock and he hisses a curse, afraid of hurting Keith now that he's tender and slamming into him faster to get to his climax faster.

Keith collapses, his chest heaving and body shaking. His mouth hangs open as vulnerable sounds leave him, and he's numb to the feeling of Shiro inside of him now- numb to the cum spurting into his heat and the low groan Shiro releases afterwards. Everything is still for a long moment, although his head spins and makes him sick. Slowly, carefully, Shiro pulls himself out with a grimace, yet Keith has no reaction.

Shiro stares for a minute at the trembling mess before him, stares at the long, deep scratches in his otherwise flawless skin. Maybe he went too far? Shiro bites his lip and gently turns Keith on his side to crouch next to him and affectionately smother his face in kisses. He seems to be alive, thank god, but there are clear tear tracks all over his face and a bit of dried blood where he bit so hard he bled. Shiro smooths his thumb over his cheeks, grateful to be able to hear his uneven, yet gentle breathing.

"Keith, baby," Shiro calls gently, and Keith cracks his eyes open. "How do you feel?"

Keith can't think of a way to even remotely describe how he feels to Shiro. He reaches a shaky arm to mimic Shiro's action, smoothing his thumb over his cheek with emotion. It's good enough for Shiro and he smiles.

Shiro is hesitant to touch Keith, as he's tender and irritated marks litter his body, but Shiro gently takes Keith into his arms and holds him close. Keith's eyes slip shut, feeling safe and satisfied, and honestly a little discomfort, but a few hours in Shiro's arms will solve that.

Shiro scans over Keith's body again, surprised yet also proud of himself for making such a mess of Keith. He's sure the hickies and scratches will last for a good while, and he's sure Keith will relish in them while he has them.

And once they've disappeared, Shiro can give them all back.

**Author's Note:**

> aftercare is important, kids;;
> 
> ok real talk i can't stand pain and i prefer the most pampered and comfy experience when i'm getting intimate so this was? difficult to write,
> 
> it's one of those "its fine when its not happening to you" things


End file.
